


Marriage

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin has no idea how to react at Mike's words.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 9





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mariage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757411) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 11 of the calendar!

Dustin stared at Mike with horror, like if his friend just told him he wanted to fight him against the Kraken.

“You can't do that. She is going to take it very bad.

-Like if it was going to stop me.

-No but she will kill you. It's been month she and Lucas almost didn't sleep to make sure that everything will be perfect. She almost got fired from her job and they almost canceled it a week before so _I'm begging you_ to not do that.”

Mike winced but sighed and put the ring back in his pocket, upseted. Dustin sight in relief.

“So for you it's a no?

-Will will make you regret to kneel, so yes, it's a no. I mean, think of Max! She didn't convince Lucas to marry her today, in the middle of winter, with all the weathers risks, just so you get all the attention on you.

-I guess so.

-And I am sure of that. Stay alive dude, it would be sad to lose you on a bad choice.”

Mike gave him a little smile and they agreed in silent to make like nothing happened and that none of them put out a ring to ask the opinion of the other about this. They were going to get out of their plank when the door opened on Steve.

“What are you two doing? You have a speech to say guys, it's in a few minutes. Don't tell me you're not ready?

-Of course we are, we're not stupids!”

Dustin turn around to look at Mike when he felt him staying quiet and at the moment he saw his scrumbling dace, he felt all his energy went away.

“Don't tell me you based you speech on _that_?

-In part.

-Fuck, really? You know what? You're going to improvise something and I don't want any drop of blood, understood?

-What's going on?” Steve was worried.

-Nothing, don't worry about it.

-It's a ittle late for that.

-Too bad!”

he pushed Mike and Steve out of the plank – wich actually was the toilets of the place Lucas and Max had rent – and rushed in the big room, trying with all his might that everything would be okay, knowing too well it wouldn't be the case. He sat at the table and Jane immediately bent towards him, intrigued.

“What's going on with Mike?” She whispered.

-I can't telle you anything to not blow up the day but you should get it in the next days.”

Jane didn't understand what he was talking about so he gave her a reassuring smile. He looked at Mike stand up in the platform to improvise a speech and held back a laugh. Jane tightened his arms to got his attention so he bent lightly towards her without quitting his friend with his eyes.

“Promise me we will never get married.”

Her request made him smile.

“Promise, never. For now, appreciate like us all the speech of Mike, he had to improvise a good part.”

She got him an intrigued look and frowned and turn quickly to their friend embroided around the very little speech he had left, stammering.

When Dustin turned to look at Max and Lucas and had to bite his lips to not laugh. While Max didn't understand what happened – Well, Mike had promise he knews his speech – and frowned so much that he almost couldn't see her eyes, Lucas seemed to understand, pinched the bridge of the nose, probably holding himself to laugh like him did.

Later, Max tossed the bouquet like she had to – she did it lately because Nancy has lost it trying to get it away from her children – and tossed him so well it rose her brother reflexes who catch it before understandig. The flash of Jonathan camera on the disoriented and outraged face of Billy who hurried to give the the flowers to the first person next to him – without asking his opinon to Will who was just passing by to grab an aperitif – before disappear from everyone's view.

Jane pulled the sleeve of Dustin, telling him the throw was made for Billy to cact it with a big smile. He noticed the blood flewing a litlle from her girlfriend nose and act like if he was chocked.

“How dare you concede to Max whims for a thing that futile?” He asked her, biting his cheek to not laugh because it was a really good idea.

-Max seemed to want it so much, I couldn't deny it to her, I'm her bridesmaid.”

He smiled, feeling pride for his girlfriend to have fun about that kind of prank.

“Never change.

-Promise.”


End file.
